


Hellhound

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Prom, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets ready for Prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> For the TVUniverse Charloft challenge

Buffy summoned her strength and shoved the dead hell hound off of her. It smelled horrible, and she desperately wished she could take a quick shower in the locker room before changing into her prom dress, but a quick glance at her watch showed that she didn't have time.

Grabbing the hound by the feet, she grit her teeth and dragged it back down the halls and out to the garden. Tomorrow she would bring Giles back here and have him dispose of the bodies properly, but for tonight, she was content to simply hide them under the trees. Maybe some coyotes or something would make a meal on them and save her the trouble.

As Buffy changed in the bathroom, she couldn't help but replay the fight in her mind. She usually did her best to avoid being seen by bystanders, but she was fairly certain that she could have done nothing better tonight. The boy had come out at the wrong time - made her job harder, actually - and there was nothing she could have done about that. Hopefully he would write it off to someone spiking the punch or something.

After a few generous spritzes of perfume, which Buffy hoped would mask the hellhound scent, she gave herself one more assessment in the mirror. She was ready for prom.


End file.
